True Love
by gg5459
Summary: This story is written as if Carter proposed to Abby that night at the resturant and he didn't go to Africa
1. Good Because

This story is written as if Carter had proposed to Abby that night at the restaurant, and he DIDN'T go to Africa.

Chapter 1

"Abby, will you marry me?" John Carter blurted out as Abby Lockhart took a bite of her chocolate soufflé.

"What?" she said in a state of shock, although deep down she felt it was coming after the rooftop scene.

"Will you marry me?" he repeated

"YES!" she said as the tears started to run down her face.

Carter stood up, as did Abby, he went over to her, picked her up and started twirling her.

"It doesn't get any better than this!" he said into her ear

Later that night after most of their celebration was through, Abby asked a surprising question.

"Do you want kids?" she asked in no more then a whisper.

"With you, of course." he answered

"Good because I'm pregnant." She said

Sorry it's so short. It's my first one and I'm still thinking. Reviews would be helpful!


	2. Congratulations

Chapter 2 

"You're pregnant?" he asked with sheer excitement in his voice.

"Yes, Seven weeks" she whispered

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked

"I wasn't sure how you would take it." She replied

"I love you, and I will love this baby, of course I'm happy."

"I love you too." She said.

The next day at work, Abby was in the drug lock-up getting something for a patient whn Susan came in. Abby reached for something, with her right hand right in front of Susan's face.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed

Abby just stood there with the biggest smile on her face.

"He finally did it?" Susan asked clearly excited.

"Yupp, he did last night!" Abby stated.

"Congratulations" she said.

"Thanks, wait what do you mean _finally_?" Abby asked.

"Oh, well he was planning on asking you and I saw the ring, but I wasn't sure if he would have the guts to go through with it."

"Guess you were wrong." Abby said.

"Guess I was."

Suddenly Carter came up behind Abby and covered her eyes with his hands.

"CARTER!" she yelled.

He grabbed he hands and placed small kisses down her left ring finger, she just smiled and went back to work.

By their lunch break, the whole ER knew about the engagement. When the two returned from Doc Magoo's the staff had planned a small congrats party in the lounge, but that didn't last long, thanks to a drunk driver.

I need ideas for the next chapter..they will get longer I promise, I'm just busy with school and everything.


	3. And so it begins

Chapter 3 Three weeks later 

It was four in the morning when John rolled over to put his arm around his fiancé and unborn child, but surprisingly he found she wasn't there. Then he heard Abby's groans coming from the bathroom. He walked in to find her with her head leaning into the toilet. He sat down behind he and held her hair back as she continued to vomit. When she was done, John rested himself against the bathtub and pulled her over so that her head was on his lap. He was stroking her hair for about two minutes before she finally spoke.

"And so it begins." She stated

"And so it begins." He repeated

Later that day at work, Abby still wasn't feeling herself, but then again who could when you're ten weeks pregnant.

"Abby MVA on the way" Kerry yelled.

"What's the ETA?" Abby yelled back

"Four minutes!" she screamed from down the hall.

When the patient arrived he was bleeding from just about every spot on his body. Abby took one look at him and knew right away that it was a mistake. She put one hand over her stomach and the other over her mouth and ran out of the Trauma Room as fast as her legs could carry her.

"ABBY, ABBY GET BACK HERE!" Weaver yelled "John go get your fiancé and tell her to get her ass in here right now!"

"KERRY, SHE'S PREGNANT!"

John ran after the love of his life as the whole Trauma Room stood in shock, forgetting for a mire second that a patient was bleeding to death on the gurney. John was speed walking to the bathroom when her saw Abby leaning into a trashcan in Exam 1. He walked in a started rubbing her back as she emptied her lunch into the trash can.

"I couldn't make it to the bathroom." She said after she wiped her mouth with a paper towel.

"I figured as much" Carter said.

"So does the entire ER know I'm pregnant?" she asked

"Eh, give it about three minutes, then yes the entire ER will know that _we_ are going to have a baby. Maybe you should go home Abs." He said carefully

"No, I can't take nine months off of work, so it's just something you, me and everyone else in this damn place is going to have to deal with.

"Okay, but are you gonna be ok for the rest of your shift? Cause if you're not we could get someone to cover for you."

"Yeah, I'll be fine, actually I'm kind of hungry."

"You never cease to amaze me!" he said

"And I never will!" she replied

Well what do you think?


	4. It's a

Chapter 4 

Two weeks later, Abby is now about 3 months pregnant.

John and Abby had tried for weeks to get in to see the doctor and have their first ultra sound. But it seemed that every couple in the Chicago area was pregnant right now. Abby had waited and waited just to see her little baby Carter and her patents was running out. As was her fiancés. So today was the day that this eager couple would see the child that would change their lives forever. Carter was working on this special day, but Abby was not. She was sitting at the desk annoying the hell out of Frank; to get back at him for all of the times he annoyed her. Her, correction _their_ appointment was not for another half hour and Frank looked as if he was going to kill her. So, she decided she was hungry and made her way to the cafeteria, hoping to pass _some_ time.

20 minutes later Abby was in the elevator going to the main floor to grab John so they could **finally** go upstairs. As the elevator doors opened she saw John and grabbed his arm to pull him in.

"You ready?" she asked eagerly

"Yeah, but it would have been nice to put this chart down." He said and immediately saw the disappointment on her face.

"Of course I'm excited!" he said and kissed her forehead.

They elevator doors opened and the bell rung signaling that this was their floor, they walked clear of the elevator when Abby grabbed his arm.

"John do you want to know the sex of the baby?" she asked

"Well it would be nice, that way we would know what to shop for, but on the other hand it would be nice to be surprise. I don't care, whatever you want, I will be happy with."

"Okay, I want to know." She whispered

"Okay." He said taking her hand

They waited in the doctor's office for about 15 minutes before they were called back. Then when they were in the room they waited for about 5 more minutes.

"Okay, lets get started shall we?" The doctor said (I don't know her name; sorry)

"Yes please" Abby said excitedly

"Okay, do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes we do" John said

After about 3 minutes of moving the ultra sound mouse around she finally spoke.

"Congratulations, it a girl!"

"Wow" Abby said speechless

"Yeah, wow" John said also speechless.

After everything was done, and the doctor said that their little girl was healthy they were off towards the elevator so John could go back to work. In the elevator John took Abby's hands and whispered

"We're having a baby."

"That we are." She said standing on her tippy toes to plant a kiss on his lips.

When the doors opened John and Abby walked over to the Admit desk where people started gathering to hear the new news about baby Carter.

"Well?" Susan asked anxiously

"We are having….a little girl!" Abby blurted out

The whole ER erupted in cheers, hugs and congratulations. Then after about 5 minutes the entire Admit desk was empty so no one would feel the raft of Kerry Weaver.

Later at home John and Abby were sitting side by side on the couch drinking their coffee both lost in their own thoughts. Then John asked

"Do you want to talk about names?"

"Yeah sure, any ideas?" she asked

" I really like the name Alexis" John said

"That's really pretty, and how um. Catlin for a middle name?" she asked shyly

"Perfect, Alexis Catlin Carter"

"Perfect" she repeated

I need ideas for what should happen next.


	5. Yes mother it

Chapter 5 

Ok this is like 2-3 weeks later; none of Abby's family knows that she's engaged/pregnant. Only Gamma in John's family knows he is engaged.

Carter and Abby had talked about their living arrangement and both agreed that John's place, for the time being was bigger. They knew that once their baby came they would not have enough room. So they decided just to keep an eye out and maybe they would find their dream house. Work wasn't getting any easier for Abby, with the growing effects of the pregnancy rapidly coming over her. Now when someone looked at her they knew she was pregnant. Abby didn't particularly like this part. She had never been "fat" and had not liked the idea of starting now. But she kept herself focused on the outcome of all her suffering and that made all of the back pain, morning sickness, and constant nausea worth it. John was definitely feeling the raft of his pregnant fiancé, and things were not about to get easier.

"Hey Abby?" John said ever so carefully

"What?" she responded with a slight hint of annoyance?

"When do you plan on telling you family about everything?"

"When they are on their meds," she said

"Don't you think they deserve to know?" he asked

"I guess maybe, but I don't know Carter,"

"What are you afraid of? I know your mother likes me, at least I think she does and Eric was talking about how the three of us should go to Vegas. They aren't gonna be disappointed. "

"Yeah well I want them to remember what it is I told them, if they aren't on their meds you can't guarantee that they will remember can you?" she said

"No, I can't, but give them a chance. For me?" she just looked at him. "For Alexis?" That did her in. There was nothing she wouldn't do for this baby. She would give an arm and a leg, her life, if she had to.

"Fine I will tell them" she said giving in

"Soon." He added

"Soon" she repeated

The next day at work the ER was completely dead. Abby was sitting at the Admit desk finishing a chart, when John came up next to her.

"Hey, ya busy?" he asked her

"Nope just finished my last chart"

"Hmm..no ones on the phone" he said pointing to the empty phone.

"FINE CARTER!" she said giving in.

She dialed the number to Maggie's house. RING RING RING.

"Hello?" a familiar voice on the other line picked up.

"Hi Maggie." She whispered

"Abby, Abby is that you?" Maggie asked

"Yes, mother its me."

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"Yes mom everyone's fine. I just called to tell you that I'm engaged."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Abby pulled the phone away from her ear as Maggie screamed.

"Oh, and mom, I'm pregnant." She said biting her bottom lip in anticipation for what Maggie would say next.

"Abby congratulations! Do you know what you're having?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, it's a girl, her name is going to be Alexis Caitlin."

"Carter?"

Abby was shocked at this question; I mean who else would it be?

"Um, of course mother it's Carter" Abby said slightly annoyed. With that John looked at her puzzled, Abby just gave him her famous eyes roll. After talking to Maggie for about five more minutes Abby hung up the phone and looked at Carter.

"Happy now?" she asked

"Yes, good girl" he said kissing her head. Once again Abby rolled her eyes, and got back to doing absolutely nothing. John and Abby were both off at 6 and now it was 5:30. Like always the ER seemed to be the busiest that last hour. By the time six o'clock rolled around there were more than twenty-five people in the ER and over 15 waiting in triage. Carter and Abby were lucky enough to get out of there before the next major trauma rolled in.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Carter asked as he helped Abby put on her coat.

"Um, I don't know, what do you want?"

"How bout we go out? Somewhere fancy" he said as he looked at her

"Yeah, we haven't done fancy in about three months" she said looking at him and smiling.

"Yeah, that night was pretty fun, whada ya say we do it again?" he said with a little hope

"I say, whose driving?" she said taking his hand.


	6. An

Ok guys I am going to stop adding chapters to this story, cause I don't like the way I wrote it. Please don't stop reading my stuff; this story was by far my worst piece yet. Things will get better I promise


End file.
